


Now what

by Kasalaba



Series: Confrontations under a full moon. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Scott is confused, Smut, Some Fluff, Stiles has a plan, Top Stiles Stilinski, a bit of plot, and so it goes on, beware of the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalaba/pseuds/Kasalaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have to decide what their relationship is. And how to tell the others. Stiles has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now what

**Author's Note:**

> I was not planing a sequel. But I ended up making one anyway. So this is the sequel to Loss Of Control, read that first. I don't know for sure but I may add more to the series, feel free to keep an eye out. I added to the Loss of control notes some info about some characters, go read that too. My mistakes are my own, feel free to tell me if you spot anything. I swear they are being written on their own, I can't stop it. So beware of the tags and enjoy.

After they cuddled for a bit longer in bed they took a shower together. They kissed and helped each other but did nothing sexual, because this moment felt personal and unreal. After an hour or so Derek left, as John was about to return home. They agreed to meet the next day, as Scott and everyone else in the pack need some privacy after the losses of the last battle.

The next day came and Stiles left home early, stopped by a coffee shop to take coffee and breakfast for him and Derek and went to the loft. He knocked on the door waiting for Derek to answer him. The door opened to a sleepy Derek wearing only a pair of jeans. As he saw him, still sleepy, he smiled but said nothing looking at him sheepishly.

It was Stiles that broke the silence before it got too awkward “Dude will you let me in, these are getting cold” he said as he waved what he was holding.

Derek seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking as he stepped aside to let him in adding a quick “Of course” as he gestured him inside. As they sat and Stiles sipped a bit of his coffee to see if it’s still hot Derek spoke again not breaking his gaze from him “I was afraid you’d come here and ask me to never speak or come near you again, everything that happened seem so…”

“Unreal” said Stiles while setting his cup down “I know, I was waiting for you to throw me out and threaten some bodily harm” he said as they both laughed and he grabbed a donut and Derek a muffin. It was Stiles again breaking the silence and grabbing Derek’s hand “But it was not. It was real, very real. And we have to talk about it, because I meant everything I said. God it feels like we’ve been together years and like we met last night at the same time.”

As the boy finished started to pull his hand only to be stopped by him squeezing harder “I know, it’s the same for me. It scares me what could have happened but it’s still the best night I had since the fire” Stiles seemed to relax at that, like some weight was lifted from his shoulders “And I meant what I said too. But you have to know better than anyone that it’s not going to be easy, I am not going to be easy. It’s been a long since I was this …. close with someone and…” he trailed off while bring pulling his hand from Stiles “and maybe you could do better.”

“No” he said startling Derek who lifted his gaze to look at him again “I am not a saint Derek, I am an asshole with ADHD and go from selfish to idiotic selfless to spastic teenager at a moment’s notice” he said as he felt his face flush from embarrassment “I am not the easiest person to stand, or understand. But you are special, and important, more than you realize. And I know that I talk too much sometimes but…”

He was cut off by Derek, who was now next to him. He brushed a finger on the flushed wet cheek, only for Stiles to realize that he must be crying. Embarrassed that he always got emotional when talking about his feelings, he tried to pull away, but Derek put a hand on his neck and leaned in to kiss him. After some minutes he pulled out and said “Is this a cheer up make out? Is this a thing? Because I kinda like it. I mean wow.”

Derek stood up and held his hand as he chuckled “Bed?”

The moved to the bed where they continued to make out and grind against each other shamelessly. They were both making sounds as their hands roamed on their bodies. Derek pulled away and said “clothes” as he was almost naked, and Stiles was still mostly clothed.

As they undressed the young man took in Derek’s body. Here with more light it looked even more hot and beautiful. He must have said the last word out loud as the man turned and looked at him. He must have picked the boy’s distress as he said “You are beautiful too, don’t think for a minute otherwise.”

That was the push that Stiles needed. As they were making out with Derek on top of him, both half hard, he let his hands roam down to the man’s curve. Derek pushed against the touch giving Stiles green light to continue and push his fingers between the firm cheeks. He gasped Stiles name and pushed at the finger against his hole, making them both full hard. In an instant he was holding lube, that was before placed next to the bed (not that Stiles had time to notice it) and handing it to the boy.

“I want you to finger me open” he stopped to kiss the boy as he enjoyed the flush that crept on the pale face when he spoke boldly “and then I am going to ride you” a kiss again “If you want of course” he finished and waited for the answer.

“Oh god, if you continue like that Derek I may not make it to the big event” he said as he took the lube and traced the rim.

“Such a hardship. Poor Stiles” he said with the best sarcasm he could master between silent moans.

It was a bit awkward at first, Stiles pushing in and out his finger while they were still making out, but after a bit Derek his leg over Stiles, making it easier and they both relaxed. By the time he was three fingers in (“it’s fine Stiles, you don’t need to add another, I’m ready.”) Derek was shamelessly moaning, cock leaking precome, and Stiles reviewing every elderly person in Beacon Hills he could remember and trying to block the noises his partner was making, because honestly he could come only from that.

Derek pulled and readied himself above Stiles as the young man slicked his length. As he lowered himself on the erect (and slick now) cock below him they both held their breaths until he was bottomed out on Stiles dick. They were both breathing heavily as Derek took time to adjust and none moved. Then Derek reopened his eyes, half open mouth, to see the younger man in the same state and dived in for the kiss.

After the kiss he pulled out almost completely and slowly sank down again. “Stiles” he gasped. Derek apparently was a talker during sex, not a dirty talker more like a sappy sex talker, but a talker still. Stiles all he could do is stare in awe. He was more of a breather during sex, sometime vowels escaping his mouth until he could form the sentence “Derek you look amazing, you feel so … ah” well, he was not so good at coherent sentences.

After a bit they had settled into a rhythm. Derek was sinfully sinking onto Stiles length (chanting: So good, yea Stiles, please, fuck, more, harder, you look so good, kiss me etc) while he either rested one hand on the boy’s sternum or leaning in for a kiss. Stiles was slamming into the man above him, meeting his thrusts, both his hands griping Derek’s buttocks controlling the pace. It was not long before he felt the heat rise to the extreme closing in to his release.

“Derek I am close” he said placing a firm grip on the his length and starting to stroke it “Come for me” he said speeding up both the thrusts and stroking while looking him in the eyes “Please”.

Apparently the boy new how to play him well because that’s all it took him over the edge and he found himself gasping and moaning hard, using both hands to prevent himself from falling as he emptied thick ropes of come on Stiles chest coming so hard some reached the boy’s cheek.

That was apparently, along with the tight hole clenching around his dick, enough to get Stiles over the edge as he was letting loud moans while filling Derek, his hips giving a few last violent thrusts before holding up for a few seconds that seems and eternity and then falling down.

Derek got off Stiles carefully, letting out a loud breath the moment he was empty. And then setting himself next to Stiles, not resisting to lick the come from his face before kissing him. “That should not be so hot Derek, fuck” he said during kisses before settling face to face with Derek, looking at each other. “So, cheer up sex huh. That’s a thing too I guess. An amazing thing by the way, I really like the way you think Hale.”

“You are an idiot” Derek stated matter-of-factly “For being embarrassed, because you are both hot and amazing, and if what we did was not an example I don’t know what is. And you are an idiot for saying things like that. I love it when you talk. Well, at first I wanted to render you unconscious and leave but that was before I got to know you better. I even like your smartass comments. I only don’t like it when you actively try to annoy me because you always know to strike the points that matter the most.”

“So you think I’m hot eh?”

“That’s all you got from that?”

“No Derek I heard you, and it I’m thankful that you said that. But damn when a guy like you says I’m hot” he did not finish as he dived to capture Derek’s mouth.

He wanted to protest. “We need to clean up Stiles” he said between the kissing.

“Dude, the hottest guy in the universe just told me I’m hot. We are celebrating. With celebratory sex. Like, right now.”

“Stiles I don’t think I can” he was cut off by the younger man sucking a sensitive spot on the side of his neck while stealthily two fingers being pushed in the dripping and already loosen hole. He so could. He was almost again half hard and moans were escaping his throat. “Stiles you will be the end of me”.

“The end by amazing hot mind blowing orgasms?” The boy asked on his throat.

“Yes, ahh yea right there. Something like that.” He breathlessly as he gave in completely.

 

Celebratory sex was amazing as it seems. Stiles had fingered Derek until he was coming sobbing, coating Derek’s chest with his own come only seconds after. Then they took a shower together, and like the first time they did nothing sexual in there.

They were sprawled on the couch eating the breakfast from before.

“Cold coffee and breakfast taste amazing after amazing sex” Stated Stiles with his mouth full. Derek could only hum in agreement as he devoured the half-finished cup cake from before.

They stayed there. Close to each other as Derek was more a man on action and showed his reaction most the time by hugging Stiles more tightly, by kissing him or by squeezing his hand. And they talked. Derek did not talk as much as Stiles but still contributed to the conversation more than the younger man could have hoped. He knew that the man was smarter than he looked, but he was not sure if he would open up that much from the start.

But that night had snapped something in him, like the walls crumbling down letting all his loneliness and neediness out. Derek knew he could not be that open with the rest of the pack, at least not from the start. He told so to Stiles but he said he didn’t have to. “They are our friends” he had said “They will understand. All we need is time together with no mortal enemies hunting us down.” Derek agreed. Now they were mourning their losses, but they felt like family. And Scott, while still having a lot to figure out, is a good alpha.

And the feeling of family was a feeling long lost, and even a bit uncomfortable at this moment. After all those years trying to learn how to live as solo player in this game with none to care about you, you become addicted to the feeling. “I am broken Stiles” he said as the boy tightened his hold on the man as if he was afraid Derek was going to dissolve into thin air “I, we, may never be normal. Are you sure this is what you want?” He said fighting the feeling to push Stiles away in that vulnerable moment needing to give him a choice.

“Yes Derek, this is what I want. Together even on the bad days. Isn’t this the whole deal?” “Stiles it’s barely a couple of days” he counters.

“Is it really?” asked the boy raising a brow.

He could not help but go through all the times they were together. The hospital with Peter, the pool, at the station with the canima. He was right, it did not feel like a few days, it felt like years.

“Don’t we deserve a little happiness? Fun?” Interrupted Stiles as if he was reading his mind.

“And by fun you mean amazing hot mind blowing orgasms?” He asked putting on his sassy face while flashing his teeth with a wicked grin.

Stiles face immediately lit up “Among other things yes. We are a werewolf and a horny teenager, we will do just fine” he said wiggling himself into a more comfortable position. “Stiles you will soon be 18, you can’t always play the teenage card” he pressed playfully.

“Oh yes, but then I go into college-boy mode. I upgrade from horny-masturbation, to all-the-time-humping” the added cheerfully, his face buried to Derek’s side. After that the mood lightened and continued during the day. Stiles trying to learn all he could about Derek, while the man was drinking in every information about the boy. They stopped for Derek’s daily workout, convincing Stiles to so some as well. After Derek suggested shower and takeout.

“Actually I was thinking I should go home, spent some time with dad. After all that happened we’ve been a bit … weird.”

“No it’s fine, we shouldn’t push it too much. Besides we will see each other soon” he paused “now that we have a reason” he added squeezing Stiles ass playfully.

“Uh, I feel like you use me only for my body” answered Stiles dramatically walking towards the door.

“Would be worth it” spoke Derek barely enough for the younger man to hear, smelling the immediate happiness radiating from him as he tried to hide his grin and play angry.

When the door closed Derek found himself feeling guiltily relieved that Stiles left. At the same time he felt exited, like a teenager. This could be a beginning of a new start. It was overwhelming. And he could not help but smile as he picked up his book and resume his reading, wondering how he will spend time with Stiles, besides sex. The boy always found a new way to impress him and make him feel better.

 

 

It was the next day a bit after noon that Stiles called him (“Yes Stiles you can call me anytime you want, just change that stupid picture of me, please” he had pleaded to no avail).

“Hello there big guy. I was thinking. I think we should tell them.” He said quickly.

Derek tried to follow the train of thought “To who Stiles?” he asked cautiously the word sheriff flashing in his mind.

“Everyone. I mean the pack. And dad, but the pack first, we might need a supportive group in case he tries to lock me in and hunt you down?” He mumbled anxiety pouring out of him as he hurried to explain. “I don’t feel good keeping it a secret, or them finding out by accident. It never ends well. Usually with someone trying to murder us and all the town…” he trailed off into silence as Derek calculated his words before speaking carefully.

“You have a plan don’t you.” He stated, knowing Stiles would have more than one.

“You know me so well Derek” he sighed “I was thinking about having everyone over here tomorrow to relax and spend some time together and then tell them, dad will be working a double shift due to the lack of staff.”

“So what at the end of the night you will say “hey guys me and Derek had sex and we are now together”” he asked curiously not feeling comfortable at the idea of being judged by the pack.

“Well more or less? Scott so much deserves to hear about it but anyway. We will not go in too much detail if you don’t want, but that’s the plan more or less.”

He did not sound as the safest way but Stiles always likes to go with a bang. It was better that Scott smelling him all over Stiles and attacking him. “What about your dad?”

“I was thinking more of a family friendly version. Like you came and we talked our feelings out and now we are together? If all goes well that night, I will talk to him the next day.”

“Fine, call them, just don’t overdo it.” He settled.

“Already done, Scott hasn’t stop asking what I meant when I said you were naked in my bed. He is so in for a surprise.”

 

 

Scott was confused. Yesterday morning Stiles had called him to tell him he is an asshole and that Derek was naked in his bed and then hung up. And then he did not answer his phone and would text “I am busy”. Scott did not have the will to go there for another one of his best friend’s games. He was spending some time with Kira but still had not met with the pack. And now he called him to invite him to his home tomorrow night along with everyone in the pack. They were all coming since apparently he threatened them all. This could be really fun or a disaster. He only had to show up to find out.

 

 

Everyone was already there when Derek showed up. It was a simple plan. Pizzas, a couple of movies, and fun. The door was opened by Stiles who greeted him loudly before whispering “You ready for tonight?”

He took a sniff off the boy to smell almost no trace of him. He smirked “You are planning for a big surprise, aren’t you?”

Stiles frowned “It was that or panic and set the house on fire, you choose.”

It was Isaac who found them. “Derek you are here, finally. Stiles would not let us order without you. Come on.”

When the pizzas arrived they were going to pick the movies. Scott was throwing glances at him. He and Stiles were avoiding each other till then.

And as the all began to debate Stiles rose up and stood next to Derek. “Before we choose the movie, no Lydia we will not watch The Notebook, I have to say something” he mumbled the last words as he fiddled with his fingers. He glanced at Derek who stood there with a carefully blank expression, arms crossed like he was saying ‘your plan you say it’ before continuing, everyone looking at him with questioning gazes. Scott with a confused one, and a little bit scared.

“Two nights ago you went after those hunters” everyone nodded “and Derek was shot with that… thing…” he finished trailing off noticing their faces. Kira was smiling gently, Lydia had a wider grin on her face, and Isaac was sniffing the air. Scott’s face was going from scared to terrified as his friend added “and then he came to my room after you caught them.”

Scott’s mind went to the worse, remembering all their childhood stories and could not help himself from jumping up. “What? Did he hurt you? No… Oh my god Derek did you killed someone asked Stiles to help hid the body?”

He was interrupted by Kira placing hand on his shoulder “Maybe you should let him finish? It looks already hard for him” she suggested as Stiles face was indeed filled with anxiety and sweating.

“Fine.”

“Well” Stiles clasped his hands “ what we did was talk and get some feelings off of our chests” he said dragging the word ‘talk’ as he mumbled “along with our clothes” to hear Derek next to him chuckle.

Isaac took a step forward asking “What do you mean stiles?”

“You are together. Aren’t you?” Finished Lydia more like statement than a question.

“No way.” Shouted Scott.

Whatever Stiles was going to say was interrupted by Derek pulling him to a kiss for a couple of seconds. The kiss was sort but passionate and left him trying to find his words until he settled saying “Or what he said. Thanks Derek for the input” he finished with a smug look on his face.

Kira was whispering “Hot.” Isaac was laughing and Lydia had a big smile on her face. Scott looked angrily at his girlfriend before he said “But what do you mean, what happened” he whined.

“Since you ask so nicely, we started talking and we may have ended up having awesome mind blowing sex.”

“WHATNOWAY” said Scott in one breath as he leaned on the table, not trusting himself to get up from the couch and his spot next to Kira.

“Not in so many words, but I can confirm” provided Derek calmly only for Scott to slip and fall from the couch.

“You two are evil” said Isaac snickering as Stiles high fived Derek.

“So this is something like a sex party?” asked Lydia staring at Stiles before continuing “Will we have an event for the second time you have sex as well?”

“This does sound like something he would do” teased Isaac.

“Well…” began Stiles as he started to violently blush and stare at his fingers.

“I was kidding Stiles, we don’t want to know every detail about your sex life” begged Lydia not helping herself smile widely.

Then everyone burst laughing and Derek hugged Stiles and kissed him warmly on the cheek, stunning everyone with his action. As the turned back to choose movies Scott pulled Stiles in the kitchen and asked him two questions.

“Is this something you want? Are you happy?”

Derek smiled as he took his favorite movie and stated that this was the first they would watch, everyone complaining but not stopping him, as Stiles and Scott returned from the other room.

“Yes Scotty. With all my heart.”

 

 

Stiles woke up in the morning tangled with Derek. Last night was an unexpected one. They all watched movies, they laughed and ate. There were hugs (and maybe some tears when Lydia whispered to him as they hugged goodnight “He is good to you. You deserve to be happy.” No. They were manly tears.) and then a mess. Derek had stayed to help clean up. They fell asleep together, exhausted both physically and mentally, too tired for anything more than a kiss. He looked at his phone and waked up Derek.

“Wake up princess. My dad is coming here in half an hour” and kissing him on the forehead. Derek woke up and walked silently to the bathroom as he scratched his belly. When he came back he was more awake than before.

“I am going, but call me if something happens ok?” he said as he started dressing.

“Yes I’ll call you before I go to Scott for bro time….”

“What?” asked Derek Stiles who was staring at him.

“You will be leaving through the door, not the window. That’s some serious progress there buddy.” He smiled as Stiles followed him to the door, kissing him before he left.

 

When the sheriff walked in he was greeted by a coffee drinking hyperactive Stiles in the kitchen. “Is there something wrong son, because I have to go and pass out. I am awake for almost twenty four hours so…”

Stiles putted his cup down before starting “There is nothing wrong dad just… There is something new I have to tell you about me. I am with someone, together. In a relationship. A sexual one. No that we are having sex, just saying. No sex.” He rambled as John had the ‘I am too old for this’ look on his face.

“Who is she Stiles? It’s not Lydia is it? Is it a new supernatural creature? Are you in danger? There is no dead body, is there?” Asked his father angrily.

“Jesus, no one trusts me? No dad. And… And… It’s not a she, it’s a he. It’s Derek” he added before John could open his mouth to answer.

“How?”

“You remember the night the hunters shot him with something? Well, he was a bit more talkative that usual due to the effect of the drug and the full moon. He came to me and we… Talked our feelings out. Bottom line, we are together and the pack knows too.”

John sighed and shook his head in what seemed like disappointment. “Okay” he concluded before he turned to the stairs ready to go finally to bed.

“Okay? Just okay dad?”

“I am fine as long I don’t walk into anything inappropriate, you use protection if you need, wait I don’t want to know, and you still plan to go to college. Now I’m tired to death. Night son… Or morning I guess.” He finished and walked up the stairs without turning his head once.

“Bye…”trailed Stiles, still staring at the stairs, stunned from the reaction he got. He did not know if this was good or bad. He still had Scott to torture though. This was going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I had planed only half of this, the rest (along with the sex scene) emerged on their own from my (dirty) mind. Leave your love with kudos and please leave a comment. Follow the series of you like, I have one more planed for sure, and more may or may not come.


End file.
